1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is directed to providing a single network registration where multiple applications access the network using separate processors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication systems have developed through various generations, including a first-generation analog wireless phone service (1G), a second-generation (2G) digital wireless phone service (including interim 2.5G and 2.75G networks) and third-generation (3G) and fourth-generation (4G) high speed data/Internet-capable wireless services. There are presently many different types of wireless communication systems in use, including Cellular and Personal Communications Service (PCS) systems. Examples of known cellular systems include the cellular Analog Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS), and digital cellular systems based on Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA), Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA), the Global System for Mobile access (GSM) variation of TDMA, and newer hybrid digital communication systems using both TDMA and CDMA technologies.
More recently, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been developed as a wireless communications protocol for wireless communication of high-speed data for mobile phones and other data terminals. LTE is based on GSM, and includes contributions from various GSM-related protocols such as Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) protocols such as High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA).
The IP Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) framework currently provides various services, such as Voice over LTE (VoLTE), Video Telephony (VT), and Rich Communication Services (RCS). Ideally, all of these services should be co-located on a user device and show as one REGISTRATION on the network. If all of the services are communicating through either the modem processor or the application processor, then the REGISTRATION goes through one IP address (either the IP address of the modem processor or of the application processor) and shows as one REGISTRATION.
A problem arises, however, when RCS communicates through the application processor and VoLTE/VT applications communicate through the modem processor because, if RCS performs a REGISTRATION using the application processor's IP address and a VoLTE application performs a REGISTRATION using the modem processor's IP address, then there will be two registrations on the network from the same user device for different services.